


Limoncello

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Top Tony Stark, Tumblr Prompt, slight D/s undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: What baby wants, baby gets, and what baby wants is sex on the beach.





	Limoncello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Val here. I bring to you this mess i wrote based off of a lovely Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!

Their tour of Europe had been excessive thus far. Peter had never been to so many luxurious places, from the updated farmhouse experience in Burgundy to the secluded villa in Sicily. He was still so impressed with the life Tony gave him that the “smallest things” like soft robes in the hotel room made him giggle happily.

“You’ll get used to this life, babe. You deserve it,” Tony would say, kissing all over Peter’s face to soothe away any doubts that he belonged in Tony’s world.

Currently they were at that villa in Sicily drinking limoncello on the beach. It was warm and Peter was a little tipsy, never one to be able to hold his alcohol. Peter looked his husband over, biting his lip as he eyed Tony’s tan chest. The alcohol combined with the newlywed stage made him hornier than ever.

“Daddy,” Peter said softly, looking at Tony as demurely as he could. It normally worked, but he was a little too tipsy to make it convincing.

Tony looked at Peter over the rim of his sunglasses. “Yes, baby boy?” he responded, setting his glass on the table.

Peter looked from Tony to the water and back to Tony. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, firmly as if there were no room for argument.

“Whatever you want, gorgeous,” Tony replied, standing up to head into the house. Peter didn’t want that.

“No, here on the beach. I’ve never...I’ve never had sex on the beach. I mean, you know that since I’ve only had sex with you. I want to try it,” the young man babbled, reaching to grab onto Tony’s linen pants. He could see the outline of Tony’s cock and it just made him even more turned on

Tony shook his head. “That’s how you get sand in places you don’t want it to be. If you want me to fuck you outside, I can do that. Let’s go on the porch instead,” he suggested, nodding his head in the direction of the villa.

“Daddy,” Peter whined, using the big guns, “I know you carry lube in your pocket just in case we need it, which is very perverted but we don’t have to discuss it, and I want to use it now, here on the beach,” Peter said, trying to reason with Tony. This was the final moment: either Tony would give in or Peter would sulk on the beach with his hand for company.

There was a beat of silence. “You’re sneaky,” Tony grumbled. He grabbed Peter by the curls to hoist him off the chair and bring him into a filthy kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss, submitting to Tony’s lead as their tongues rubbed together. Always overeager, Peter grabbed Tony through his pants, rubbing Tony’s hardening cock.

Peter broke the kiss to speak, “I want that fat cock of yours in me. Make me happy?”

He might not know what fork to use but he knows how to rile Tony up.

The older man grabbed Peter’s ass and pulled the boy flush against him. “You want Daddy’s cock, huh? How can someone so sweet be so slutty?” The question was rhetorical but Peter answered.

“Because we were made for each other. Duh.”

Tony dove in to bite where Peter’s neck met his shoulder, hard enough to bruise. Peter cried out and began to shimmy his shorts off, his hard little cock bouncing onto his stomach.

“Look at you, already so eager. It’s almost as if I didn’t get you all fucked out on my cock this morning,” Tony teased, grabbing Peter’s hair again to shove him to the ground, “Suck me and get me hard. Earn it.”

That sent a thrill through Peter, his spine tingling at the thought that he had to work for it. He kneeled at Tony’s feet, rubbing the older man’s thighs before pulling his linen pants down. Tony’s cock was half hard and starting to leak. It looked divine. Peter grabbed Tony in his hand, stroking several times before sucking the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth. He suckled on the head while he stroked Tony’s length. Once Tony was fully hard, Peter began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Tony down.

“That’s it, baby boy. You know what to do with that pretty mouth,” Tony praised, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s stretched lips. “One day Daddy is gonna teach you how to take him in your throat.”

Peter whined at that and pulled off of Tony, a trail of saliva left between them. “Please. I need it,” Peter begged, getting up onto shaky legs. Peter was sure he looked a mess, but Tony looked divine, like a god of debauchery.

Without another word, Tony laid down on the towel Peter had brought out earlier and looked at Peter expectantly. Oh.

“Get the lube out of my pocket,” Tony ordered, making an approving noise as Peter fished it out. “You know what you’re going to do?”

Peter shuffled his feet, trying to find something more interesting than looking at Tony in the eye.

“I know this position makes you nervous, but it is the safest one to keep the sand out. Besides, I want to look at my husband,” Tony coaxed, lazily stroking himself. Fuck.

“O-Ok…” Peter muttered, walking over to Tony and dribbling lube on his cock. He was still loose enough from earlier, allowing him to slowly sink down with little burning sensation. “Ah...oh…”

Tony purred, running his hands up Peter’s flanks and petting his stomach in a soothing manner. “I know, baby. You’re all full now, huh?” Tony whispered, pressing on Peter’s stomach to feel himself inside his boy.

“Oh Daddy...so full...you’re so big…” Peter whimpered, leaning back and grabbing Tony’s thighs for purchase as he began to ride Tony. Peter rolled his hips quick, lifting himself up and down, chasing his own pleasure. His movements were jerky, still not used to this position with his inexperience. Tony, ever the caretaker, took the lead and held Peter still to thrust into him.

“Take it, boy. I know you can. Touch yourself for me, show Daddy how good you feel,” the older man ordered, pulling Peter’s body down to meet his thrusts. The boy moaned wantonly and stroked his cock hard and fast.

Peter began to shake, his orgasm overcoming him. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Peter cried out, strings of cum shooting from his cock onto Tony’s stomach. He fell forward onto Tony’s chest and let his husband use his body as a cock sheath. It wasn’t much longer until Tony came inside of Peter, his cock pulsing so hard that Peter whined as it nudged his abused prostate.

It took a moment for them to catch their breath. Peter broke the silence.

“I’m so happy I get to have you the rest of my life,” he whispered into Tony’s graying hair, kissing his sweaty temple.

Tony chuckled and slapped Peter’s ass. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plese give alms to the poor in the form of kudos and comments. You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to send me prompts, asks, and hate mail <3


End file.
